Higanbana
by amerie-san
Summary: There are battles we must fight and wars we must wage. The hour that eavesdrop death has fallen, upon the sheathes of cold remorse the blade has been drawn. Now is the hour, before dawn arises. Amidst the Spider lilies bathe in blood. Sequel to Himegoto
1. The Ghost Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…etc.**

**Raitings: T for language and strong themes**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: There are battles we must fight and wars we must wage. The hour that eavesdrop death has fallen, upon the sheathes of cold remorse the blade has been drawn. Now is the hour, before dawn arises. Amidst the Spider lilies bathed in blood. Sequel to Himegoto**

**I was thinking of a sequel…here I have a prologue for it….let's hope that i dont fail you..**

**-Higanbana -**

-Prologue-

-The Ghost Flower-

_A thousand years of bloom, a thousand years of wither. _

_The leaves shall never meet the flower._

_A crimson twilight dipped in poison…_

_Love without loss or regret… _

_She only blooms in the paths of death… _

Small porcelain hands delicately caressed the flower, mauve eyes lost in distant glass as she sat on the light creaking floorboards made of wood. "Pitiful flower…" She whispered lowly while examining the fragile thing. Its crimson hues seem to melt in her touch.

They say she blooms in the graveyard and smiles at the moon in hell. The fragments of her petals try to reach him, lost in the whirlwind of despair, drowned in a covenant of tears.

A lonesome teardrop fell down her ashen pale cheeks. "Even in death…you weep." In her choked sob she managed to speak those words of desolation only in a faint whisper.

Light footsteps came behind her, soft silent breaths as he closed their distance. "The court of pure souls has decided, there is no way to bend their will." His dark eyes seem to soften considerably while gazing at her frail form yet remained guarded, nevertheless. "Rukia…" he called out to her in the attempt to break her from the clutches of her misty dream. A dismal dream she had been living in for quite a while now.

She turned to him with eyes that no longer held their usual vitality; there was only cold, hollow vacancy mirrored in grief. "I am only a fleeting memory in his reality…one he will forget." She clutched the naked flower tightly in her grasp while rising up to meet him. "nii-sama…still I wish to break that reality." She struggled to walk to him and collapsed midway, but his strong arms caught her in fluid momentum.

"Happiness is just as fleeting, there is no forever." He enveloped her petite frame tightly into his broad ones. "I learnt that when I lost your sister." There was a bitter edge in his tone, one he would never reveal freely in the face of others.

"nii-sama…" Her shoulders shook as she buried herself deeper into him.

He led her carefully to the futon and she lay without refusal.

Byakuya secured the white sheets to warm her, "let go of that flower…" he said while laying his hand above her clasped ones. "This lily brings tears." He closed his eyes momentarily as she released the said flower in her clutches.

"the red lilies that bloom beside the graveyards are always in my dreams…" she whispered before lulling herself to sleep.

Byakuya's gaze sharpened, he held her more tightly.

_This is not the path his sister must walk on._

* * *

The glorious sun was setting, surrendering his reign over the sky, but tonight the silver moon did not awaken to take over and only the forlorn stars tried to shed light across the haze of colors that tinted the heavens.

He slumped flat on the bed. It had been days since someone had been able to strike a decent conversation with him. His face buried deep in the pillows, almost suffocating him to death. He seemed lifeless as his right arm hung limply on the side of the bed.

"you look more awful each day." Kon remarked while looking down at him from his place on top of the desk, standing proudly while his paws were on his pretend hips. He insensitively enjoyed an air of pride while seeing his present desolation, even more his current vulnerable state. But he could not lie to himself that he also felt a weighty burden of emptiness.

Ichigo did not respond, in fact he did not even tilt his head to the side to acknowledge him, he remained as if he was a puppet cut loose from the strings of tension that kept him in tact.

Despondency and sorrow were contagious; he'd die from it sooner or later.

Kon felt himself lose enthusiasm, if even such still existed within them. He allowed himself to sulk in a frown as his paws fell to his sides. "I know it's hard to get used to it." Somehow he offered him empathy, though in a body of a mere toy he still had a heart beating somewhere in that bulk of cotton.

Still there was hollow silence, as if the existence of the boy in front of him was imaginary.

"what? Gone mute already?" Irritation started to fill the stuffed lion, irked of how he was being disregarded, how his efforts were put in vain. "you're not the only one who's hurting!" he snapped even if it was useless to the likes of him.

"You're not the only one nee-san left…..everyone...everyone, lost an irreplaceable friend!" he had declared while attempting to ease his own restless heart, but it seemed as if time would not allow them to heal so suddenly.

Ichigo did not mutter a word; he only turned away from him, gazing at the wall on his other side. His eyes were glassy as if lost in some elsewhere no longer in this plane of reality.

A blank glint was in his amber orbs and a soulless visage reaching out to nowhere.

Kon continued to look down at him with an unwavering glare.

So these many nights of solitude upon misery continues on, amongst the sharp clutches of the moonless sky and the treacherous hurricanes of turmoil.

* * *

She gazed at the faux heavens that he created meaninglessly and wondered if this same sky stretched out through the other worlds. Was this the same sublime cradle that lulls the earth? Does it see how each life lives on and turn back to ashes? Did _god_ only create it so out of his own whim?

And her deep train of thought was broken by a betraying presence.

She turned to face the intruder.

"aint you dumb enough to be staring?" Grimmjow Jeagerjacques stood arrogantly behind her, a haughty smirk pasted on his lips. "you're the weakling he revived aren't yah?" he discourteously remarked.

The raven haired woman only gazed at the floor, not responding to his mockery.

Entirely irked of her disregard, the blue haired espada grunted, "che, you're a rude one…." he hissed as he grabbed her by the jaws, "look at me when I talk to you, you fucking piece of shit." Blood oozed from his finger nails that were almost buried in her face.

She gazed at him with defiance burning in her violet eyes. "get your filthy hand off me, it smells like stale fish." She retorted, the fire in her mauve orbs was not extinguished.

He forced her towards the wall; pushing her hard against the concrete it was creating cracks. "_He gave you that face out of a __**whim**_…." He whispered venomously and pressed her harder against the concrete. "you're just a worthless doll." His fierce glare pierced through her menacingly, overwhelming her as she winced.

He threw her aside and turned his back at her as if she was some insignificant junk he discarded. "know your place, _garbage_…" he hissed resentfully cynical while walking away, hands on his pockets.

She sat on the floor vulnerably while resting her back on the equally cold wall, she watched his semblance as he left and disappeared.

His words all the while true…

_Garbage_….

That word rang through her senses and she could not neglect its weight upon her heart, if arrancars were permitted to have one that is.

A cold tear fell to her cheek as she bit back the whimper she almost released. Was she this weak to even shed tears when tears themselves were a fallacy to the espada?

Or was it this face she stole that gave her such godforsaken emotions…?

Blood dripped down her chin from the fingernail marks engraved on her porcelain skin.

She bit her lips and red fluid trickled from them as well...

_Or was it the heart of this "Hisana" that now beats..?_

She clutched her white uniform in frustration, even amongst these white garbs she was still worthless and her identity, another complete deception.

"_Why am I crying…?"_ her voice shattered.

* * *

"you've been making hasty decisions lately, Sosuke." Kaname Tosen's voice intercepted from behind.

"I have my reasons." Aizen did not tear his glance from the omniscient sky before him.

"and when will our true purpose be met?" the dark skinned former captain queried without waver.

"patience….we just gave them a bit of a surprise…" Sosuke Aizen sneered, a malicious flare in his eyes and they both instantly knew the foreboding fate that awaited them all.

"_by the way, where is Gin?"_

* * *

"so it's true, the news that's been going around." Rangiku sat with them while shifting her gaze to the clear sky just outside the division. She sighed heavily as if burdened about what she just heard.

Empty bottles of sake cluttered on the table.

"yeah…it is." Renji replied while grabbing the cup from the table and drinking its contents straight. He was having sake with Ikkaku, Kira, and Shuhei after Rangiku invited them all over. "she's been locking herself in the Kuchiki Manor ever since she came back from the material world." He said tastelessly and reached for the bottle to pour himself another cup.

"so you're not going to do anything about it?" the light bulb asked as his naked head glistened from the reflection of light.

"I cant do anything, even taichou's having trouble talking to her." He replied gulping down his sake.

"You've been friends longer than anyone else could remember; I don't believe she won't listen to you." Rangiku proposed while emptying her own cup, "gaah..that was good." She made an unwomanly sound.

"she's been staring at this flower all day…" the crimson haired lieutenant frowned, a heavy feeling tore him apart on the recollection of the look on her face; that solemn look that wiped out all the life in her eyes. "those…what's their name?…" he tried to remember, the evidence of drunkenness already surfacing. "_Higanbana_…" he finally recalled.

Shuhei turned to him, "higanbana? Those flowers are bad luck in the north." He muttered, cupping his chin in his hand resting on the table. "they bring mourning …" he added.

The blond man nodded. "ah, I've heard of those stories. They call it the graveyard flower for a reason…" Kira stated remembering a tale he was told long ago.

There was a fracture of silence between them as they contemplated on the existence of such a miserable entity.

"the boy means so much to her, doesn't he?" Ikkaku remarked aimlessly while twirling his cup.

Renji heaved a deep breath then placed his cup on the table with a loud thud.

He bit back, a bitter sensation hanging in his throat

"More than you'll ever know..."

* * *

Her gaze was lost in the portrait of crimson melancholy staining the ground.

An indefinite sensation of hollow relief filled her as she watched them bow when the wind sang and sway as the breeze chuckled.

Crimson flowers vibrantly clustered they reflected a pool pf blood.

"they're beautiful aren't they, even as tragedy stains their petals?" a warm voice flooded her senses immediately tearing her away from her reflection.

She instantly turned to meet him.

A tender smile and soft eyes greeted her. "Kuchiki…" he called her nostalgically.

"Kaien-dono…" she responded with a silent utterance of his name yet there was no glimmer in her eyes, only emptiness.

He walked towards her and sat on the grass just beside the petite girl. "do you know what these flowers are called?" he asked her while he himself was falling in the soft allure of the scarlet dyed blooms.

"Higanbana…" she whispered while returning her gaze to the cluster of red. She remembered a fragment of her past, when she was still a girl from Rukognai. She had seen flowers similar to these red lilies only the ones she had held on a river that sunset where white spider lilies. Still she could not forget their beauty.

Shiba Kaien nodded, "Higanbana…the flower of separation…" with no logical explanation he was now delicately holding a red lily by the stem with _no leaves _like it was made of glass. "It only blooms when the leaves have all withered."

Rukia's amethyst eyes reflected a heartbreaking specter.

She spoke, "…_just like lost lovers…never to meet even in death…"_ there was a sharp haze of anguish in her tone, hopelessness and sorrow enveloped those words.

Kaien tilted his head to the side to glance at her, "yet still she smiles without regret….doesn't she?" He rested a hand on her cheek and caressed it with outmost compassion. All of a sudden the life seemed to rush back in her eyes as they widened at his unexpected kind gesture.

He murmured something quite uncaught of in her ear."that is her beauty…." A smile crept his face while feeling the warmth of her porcelain skin.

Tears threatened to fall from the sides of her eyes.

Kaien only grinned at her, "_Rukia_, go back now." He called her by the name he'd only use for now. "_wake up."_ The edges of her panorama seemed to blaze in an intense flame.

And with a fluctuation of an intensely bright light her eyes snapped open, feeling cold moisture flowing from the sides of her face.

* * *

Darkness slithered in every corner of his room; amidst the clutches of the shadows he lay there immobilized by the futile solitude in his heart.

He seemed to have not moved a single muscle since earlier; he was in fact in the exact same position.

The night was undeniably cold and the silence made its artic loneliness all the more biting. Swallowed in the whirling oblivion he tried vainly to overcome the pain of losing.

He remembered the last words he heard from her lips and could not stop himself from rupturing.

It was a deathly cold night, much similar to the breeze this hour.

"_Ichigo, I'm sorry…" she said subtly while breaking away from his possessive hold. Blood has stained their uniforms, their swords grew dull from the too much that had been slain._

"_Rukia." He tried to cease her, to keep her close to him as much as possible. _

_But fate was no longer on their side and even the heavens have abandoned their promises. _

_Her eyes were firm and unforgivable, "it's no use…" and just like that he watched her disappear._

Her voiced echoed repeatedly inside his head, bouncing in his skull, ringing so loudly a trice more he'd rip his hair off.

But he only shut his eyes hard while attempting to drown everything in more darkness; when he found it was no use, he rose from slumping in the bed.

His gaze perfectly landed on the open window permitting the frosted wind to pierce deeper.

Blonde hair ruffled by the breeze with green robes.

Kisuke Urahara smirked, sitting on the pane while pointing his cane at him.

"_need some help…?" His stripped hat hid the fickle glimmer in his eyes._

* * *

_Half of my heart died…_

_Half of it still beats…_

_The red flower burns in poison_

_She cries with crimson tears…_

_Undo me as a liar…_

**_Even when death fails me…_**

End of Prologue

Author's notes: there we have the prologue, the pilot chapter of this sequel. I hope I didn't fail your expectations. Initially, the revolution of the plot will be revealed before long…

It may seem a bit of a haze for now but it would get clearer in time…hehe…so there we have it….

And a little trivia by the way if you were wondering about the connection of this red flower, the higanbana to bleach…well it's just a hypothesis:

The flower rukia was holding by the river when she and renji were kids, I think they were white spider lilies and the flower that bloomed in the op. song of bleach between the bount arc. I think those ones too. Well, just a guess though… higanbana are amazing flowers!

Higanbana: surprise lily, the spider lily, the hurricane lily, and the naked lady, the equinox flower, the flower of the dead, the ghost flower, the funeral flower, the grave flower, the hell flower, the poison lily, flower of love-sickness, broken heart, or unrequited love and the flower of twilight. So many names to call such a tragically beautiful flower, You'll learn more of it soon….

Hope to hear from you guys in the near future…

thanks for reading!

Reviews are very much delighted…

One question that will determine the fate of this sequel,

Will I continue?

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	2. Slaugther the Hurricane Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…etc.**

**Raitings: T for language and strong themes**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: There are battles we must fight and wars we must wage. The hour that eavesdrop death has fallen, upon the sheathes of cold remorse the blade has been drawn. Now is the hour, before dawn arises. Amidst the Spider lilies bathed in blood. Sequel to Himegoto**

**Yes…I'm happy to inform you that this is indeed chap.1 of the sequel to himegoto…come on, let's be happy! And let's all hope that I could meet your expectations….**

**-Higanbana-**

-Chapter 1-

-Slaughter the Hurricane lily-

_A dull heavy sensation creeping within my chest, burrowing upon the crumbling shards of my soul. The heavens shift with nameless deprivation, the eyes of death turn towards us. The skies remain vacant, lost in the oblivion of tears._

_Fear strangles the hearts of those who fight in vain…_

_Brevity conquers their weakness…_

_A trail of blood continues on…._

_I cannot embrace you with a sword…_

"shoot to kill….Shinso…" Gin triggered the release of his zanpaktou into its shikai.

It darted swift and flawlessly to pierce the lieutenant, her eyes wide like gray beads of diamonds and her body immobilized in the clutches of a snake.

"Matsumoto! Move!" Hitsugaya forced her away from Shinso's path and instead countered the spear god with his soul slayer. He barely restrained its long ranged blade with an unreleased sword.

"taichou!" Rangiku called out to her captain, knowing clearly the impact he took from Shinso instead of her.

"bakamono! Don't go zoning out like that!" he bit back harshly while wincing from the intensity of Shinso coercing him backwards. He grunted and pushed the blade away while leaping backwards to maintain distance.

Ichimaru Gin eyed him slyly with a sneer. "Ara, Hitsugaya-taichou…never thought you'd be this compassionate…" the evidence of mockery dangling from his voice as the divine spear recoiled; he made stance signifying he was prepared for the next assault.

He growled, "shut it.." Hitsugaya glared at him with loathing, the sheathe of his sword gradually disintegrating to crystal particles. "soten ni zase…" a white cold mist and crystal dewdrops filled the atmosphere. "Hyorinmaru!" he commanded and the glacial dragon materialized fiercely.

His emerald eyes glared deeply into his treacherous adversary. "let's finish this." the ice emperor flicked his frosted blade mirroring a fracture of the arctic heavens.

The former captain smirked while retaining his stance, amusement glimmered from his eyes. "I was waiting for you to say that." Shinso lighted a bright glow like an asp that bore its hollow golden eyes onto its prey.

"taichou…please.." Rangiku could undoubtedly feel the heightened wanting of both fighters to ravage each other in a feat of sudden death.

Toshiro hissed, "_stay back,_ Matsumoto." It had been a long while since the last time she heard her captain use that macabre air in his tone; and she could sense it in every fiber of her being, only obliteration would be left pendulant after this satirical confrontation.

She could only watch as the king of the frosted skies and the serpent of god grazed each other's throats across the abyss called 'heaven'.

"_he's mine.." as if by the beating of his heart he could hear his own zanpaktou, hyorinmaru claim the imminent slain._

_There was a score to be settled out of their own profanity._

* * *

Everyone made haste to pursue the arrancars and the surfacing hollows, all spread out to different directions in hunt of the enemies.

Ichigo could clearly see all her flowing movements, the elegant dance of the white goddess and the rain of blood that splattered every time she drew her blade to strike. _'you really are stronger._' He said beneath his breath and could not release the fact that while their blades lie in their hands they could never hold each other without lashing wounds. The silent truth that crept in the darkness of his mind, a truth he feared he could never erase.

The white blade shimmered as it slashed its way into the mid-section of a hollow. Another frozen masterpiece sculptured with such passion and grace…. and so very deplorable, just like that it shattered at her will. She landed elegantly on the ground after annihilating her adversary with the air of pride that encompassed her in whatever she did.

"let's split up" She proposed and was about to go after another monstrosity that fled after the demise of the previous.

Ichigo held her by the hand. "wait," his voice ceased her almost instantly.

And she knew from the sound of his tone exactly what he implored. Rukia gave him a cold incisive glare, "don't ask me to stand down." Her sharp words cut through him. She hated to be considered fragile above all else; she was primed to fight and such worries were of course an insult to her fighter's pride.

She was Kuchiki Rukia, a formidable opponent.

He sighed heavily; understanding clearly her reasons but still in second thought if he would let go of her. If he would release her now, undeniably she will stray away from him and without her by his side he could not protect her from the all the perils reality tried to devour her with. "Rukia…" slowly he freed her hand from his possessive hold. He bore his amber orbs that poured concern into her whole being. "just be careful…ok?" she felt the weight of his apprehension.

Rukia gave him a haughty smirk, the one she usually offered when he was worried sick. "I wont slip up bad enough for you to worry." She reassured while tapping Shirayuki to eradicate the filth that marred its chaste blade. Even tainted by blood it was as beautiful as a flower was dipped in the red fluid neither life nor death could claim.

"trust me" She gazed at him with the same leveled bearing and understood his feeling of anxiety for she herself had her own shares of worry every time he challenged death.

They were even in all sides of it perhaps.

He had heard those words come out of her lips more than once and every time they did, he believed them, he trusted her above all else. They were the only one's who could understand the silent fervor of each others resolve, like an elusive whisper their hearts made when they beat in loud silence. And he wouldn't have any other woman decipher the fatal qualms in his heart and tame them all the same like she does.

His smirk showed her a new determination, "be seeing you later then." Ichigo rekindled his hold on Zangetsu while glancing fleetingly at the raven haired shinigami. She'd live, he figured.

"ah," Rukia subtly responded while leaping towards the skies and standing in thin air like it was a platform. _"This night wanders off with a moon forged by blood..." _She stated distantly while trailing away with flash steps not even bothering to look back at what she just left.

She bit her lower lip and clenched her fists firmly in haste across the listless heavens. Creeping within her soul was a dark omen her intuition weighed her with. "Ichigo…" she muttered his name in desperation as if it was the last time it would fall from her lips.

She could hear from the hushed song of the wind the sheer upheaval of a dirge almost finished and before long it would be sung for them.

A chill ran through her spine at the thought,

A nostalgic semblance impeded her dead in her dashing haste.

She shook her head in disbelief, violet eyes wide with confusion. "no…you cant be…." She croaked while beholding the familiar visage.

Her blood grew cold.

* * *

A requiem with the name of a flower, was what the specter of death whispered through the earth. This moonless sky shall bare witness to an overture… as red as the color of death itself.

A flickering lamppost that vainly tired to illuminate the darkness coveting the streets, casting dancing shadows amongst the gray pavement.

_Under the cherry blossom tree the paths have led me…._

_Across the dream the petals feigned…._

_Beneath the moon that smiles no more…_

_Amidst the elegy floating with the wind….._

_They all fall and wither….._

He stood in the middle of the street, stern dark eyes remained guarded as the reddish petals danced their way to their descent. "this does not amuse me…" his cold accent blended well with the night breeze, almost too well he could claim the night by his prevalence. "show yourself." He commanded, gaze not shifting from the shadows that stir in deception.

The figure stepped out of the darkness and into the waning light, "It has been so many years….." a feminine voice drifted with the crisp air delicately. "Byakuya-sama…" ebony hair framed her porcelain face, vibrant amethyst eyes glimmered fondly.

She smiled a smile she only drew for him.

_A smile he could never forget. _

He recognized her perfectly but refused to believe it. "that lowly trickery will not deceive me." He could almost fume believing this was a sacrilege of his wife's memory. "dissolve your mask before I personally tear it from you…" his tone had a warning edge coating it.

_Hisana had been long dead. _

Her radiant face was exactly how he had always painted it in his mind; the beautiful face adorned by a goddess's smile. "deceive you…?" her smooth fluid voice rang in his ears with the warmth that filled his heart every time she spoke to him. "I would never do anything to deceive you." She motioned closer to him with lithe steps as the cherry blossoms fell to fuse with the ground; like a spring goddess revived by the gods of dawn.

He did not speak.

Her eyes softened considerably while locking gazes with him, _"the years I've spent with you were like a dream…."_ She caressed his cheeks with feathery touches as if longing for him after an eternity.

He silently wished she was real but she wasn't.

She whispered inaudibly in is ear, _"aishiteru..."_ her voice was the leveled whistle of the wind, coercing him to drown into a somber illusion she ardently fabricated.

She pressed her lips upon his.

A shrill whisking of the breeze…

A clang of steel…

_And a splatter of blood…_

"_Hisana..."_

"Taichou!!" Renji roared in his delayed arrival, eyes wide with frantic terror fazed with what his eyes could see….

_And what his eyes couldn't…._

* * *

Shigekuni Yamamoto closed his eyes in resign while gripping his staff tighter, he had sent a number of trusted officers and he was confident in them yet somehow he was still at loss. Where was Central 46 when you need them? He couldn't stop but think about the tolling decisions he will soon make and contemplate upon those he already had.

_Were their stratagems enough?_

"we **must** subdue them…._at all cost_..." He muttered as if desperately undoing something fate had long determined.

The blinking open of the monitor interrupted him. "taichou, it's from the 12th division." His lieutenant informed.

The old man motioned closer to the screen.

"Commander general, we found something." The captain of the 12th division appeared in the wide screen before the old man.

Yamamoto opened his one eye to acknowledge him, "what is it?" he questioned bluntly, his mind was still in deliberation of the present circumstances.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi smirked his all too sly smirk while Nemu stood behind him with her neutral expression.

_"there's a flaw in the orb of distortion."_

Was his proud reply, as if it was something to rejoice about.

And whether it was or it wasn't…

_That was the hanging question. _

* * *

They stood upon the forsaken skies where all but hope hung by a thread to save the earth from death's courtship.

Bound by the stars that left the sky, bound by the moon devoid of light, bound by the lament that swallowed itself unto the dark.

They roar, they shriek, they growl and sing. These monsters they only heed their own lustful appetite.

Two men stood their backs facing each other in a defensive stance as numerous hollows surrounded them. They nodded in synchronization as if too familiar of each other's skills after all the years.

"Every wave be my shield, every thunder become my blade" Jushiro Ukitake commanded his soul slayer to awaken, _"Sōgyo no Kotowari!"_ the sword split into two thin blades resembling javelins.

Shunsui smirked while unsheathing his zanpaktou with a soft hiss, "flowers are disturbed, god of flowers weeps, winds of Heaven are disturbed, demon of Heaven laughs" he implored on his release, _"Katen Kyōkotsu!"_ the daisho sword pair transformed into two large falchions.

Their reiatsu seemed to reverberate joyously. "you think you still got it in you?" Kyoraku Shunsui mocked playfully with an undaunted smirk.

"of course…!" and they both lashed out to the imminent slain.

The floral haori wafted by the wind as they sliced their way through the hollows.

Unbeknownst to them a figure watches from the stretch of the heavens. A woman decked in white robes with flowing emerald hair, a mask with curved horns resembling a centaur.

_"really, I hate this 'killing'…" _she sighed heavily and leaped, on her back was a large insignia, tattooed on her as if her worth was the third number.

_Tres_

This night would not end silently.

* * *

Matsumoto clasped her hands tightly while watching the ice dragon dance with the spear of god.

The heavens enveloped in cold fury.

"is this all a tensai can conjure?" Gin queried stealthily as shinso recoiled like a golden sash across the sky.

"be sure that isn't false confidence, Ichimaru!" the ice emperor flapped his frozen wings and a rain of frosted darts materialized to shred the snake.

Rangiku closed her eyes tightly as if fearing to witness the execution.

* * *

Aizen smiled, contented of the play he staged, the actors flowed well with their lines like a puppet theater made with strings dipped in blood and dolls the adored him until death claims their rotting flesh.

"_as long as I have __**her**__…everything is mine…" _he professed as the man who conquered the throne of heaven.

_His darkness, the profound oblivion called __**heaven**_

* * *

Ichigo sliced one after the other; swift and accurate they were obliterated to nothing less than spirit particles. Even after a series of swipes their number did not lessen. 'this'll never end.' He mentally noted while slashing another one and stopping abruptly with an eyebrow raised.

The hollows seemed to scatter in terror while shrieking as they gawked above.

Ichigo shifted his gaze to see what got the beasts so frenzied, as he turned to look up a blasting shot of reiatsu made everything tremble weakly.

"been a while brat." A feral psychotic grin enhanced by the remnants of his hollow mask, a right jawbone. Blue hair and slitted eyes wanting to devour him and tear him away from all that kept him human.

Ichigo glared while tightening his hold on Zangetsu. "Grimmjow…" he snarled as if the name itself spilt poison.

His sadistic grin grew wider as his merciless eyes locked themselves on its prey.

_A vulture is set at bay; the crow wanders upon the decaying mound of what is left. They chuckle, a feral tune that fills the air. _

"heh…I've been dying to slaughter you!"

* * *

_God sat on his throne; in his palm the fates intertwine, around his fingers, coiled are the red strings of life. His tongue is a two-faced knife, with his word falls damnation._

_The blade called love is useless upon a poisoned flower that refuses to live…_

_Hope fleets…._

_The edge of time unravels with their sins….._

_Separation __**is**__ the brink of madness……._

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Author's notes: so there you have it the first chapter of this fic. I hope I don't fail your expectations…sorry for the wait as usual…I would like to stress that the following fights will be loosely based on the hueco mundo arc. There might be a slight discrepancy on the characters and situations, I hope we all get by…I really do…

This chapter is more of action and suspense, the real plot will unfold by the next chapter or the third perhaps.

Translations:

Aishiteru- I love you

Tensai- genius

soten ni zase- sit upon the frozen heavens

_Sōgyo no Kotowari__- Truth of Pisces_

_Katen Kyōkotsu__- Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness_

Tres- spanish of 3

I am sooo overwhelmed of your positive responses… I'm ever so glad you liked the prologue and I hope to not fail you in the next chapters thus far.

Thank you very much for your continuous support!

Reviews are very much appreciated…they make my day…

See you soon!

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	3. Road to Disillusion

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…etc.

**Raitings: T for language and strong themes**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: There are battles we must fight and wars we must wage. The hour that eavesdrop death has fallen, upon the sheathes of cold remorse the blade has been drawn. Now is the hour, before dawn arises. Amidst the Spider lilies bathed in blood. Sequel to Himegoto**

_**Must read:**_

**I gravely apologize for the misunderstanding last chapter, if ever there was confusion in your part. As I said in the review replies, I meant to answer a lot of things with the second chapter so I modestly ask for your patience. And this is that chapter. If ever there will be another occurrence of disparity once again in the succeeding chapters as well as in this, please be ever so kind to ask me specifically and I will wholeheartedly explain what should be expounded. Still I deeply thank those who've made efforts to reach me and those who offered suggestions and insights. I really appreciate the concern… and sorry for the very long wait.**

**I will try my hardest to make a good fiction suffice. Now let's get on with the story!**

**-Higanbana-**

Chapter 2-

-Road to Disillusion-

_A stained glass carved from the fingertips of god…_

_The spectrums of colors merge to weave the tapestry amongst the living…_

_The pathway shines ruby…_

_The cold walls ring with lachrymose..._

_The gates of fire open upon melting iron.._

_Enter… _

_Leave all hope you who pass…_

Nature knows when loss is imminent so does the wind know when death is hovering. The moon foresees this tragedy and she hides her face beneath the deceiving veil of clouds, the stars remain lightless; silence the refuge to this dark retribution. 

This night stretches longer and bequeaths fate to those who harp the blind.

The hollows dissolve from the height of spiritual pressure, they shriek as the grotesque reiatsu vaporizes them.

The 6th espada lashes out to the substitute death god, a cero fired from the mouth that gapes on to devour the kill. 

The bright red streak of light blinds him for a moment but he deflects it with zangetsu's wide blade. He is sent skidding backwards from the impact, burying his feet deeper to the ground to retain his stance. His eyebrows are furrowed; he tries to induce the exertion. 

"I received orders to purge rubbish." Grimmjow sneers sadistically while eying him, hands on his pockets seeming entirely swollen with pride. "I see you don't have your bitch with you." He mocks like an acid blood bath, noticing the absence of the raven haired girl he previously owned the last time they crossed each other. 

"what's the matter? Tired of carrying too much dead weight?" 

Ichigo fumes from that insult, in a split of a second Tensa Zangetsu glimmers darker than the blackness of the sky. The broken chain link rattles from the gust of force. The only sound that resonates in the oblivion between them. 

"brat, you'd think hell is much merciful after I'm done with you." His azure eyes glistened a ferocious glow, a vicious grin that a beast would envy.

_"I doubt that." _

_Was Ichigo's equally condescending claim._

* * *

The air shifted uneasily around her, deep breaths in tune with the night's melody. Before her a dream that transcends reality, a nightmare once believed to have ended. But his smile was an eerie omen and that alone proved all her assumptions wrong.

"what's the matter Kuchiki?" the familiar voice was like a harsh sear of fire in her being. "cant believe the man you killed stands before you?" with those words her heart shattered in an instant, cold as the wind that betrays her. 

Her violet eyes still widely opened in fear or shock or agony. Her lips trembled, "Kaien-dono….?" 

A smirk was his reply and a swipe of the sword that grazed her appalled face when she leapt back. 

Still shaking, she held on to her cheek, with her free hand weakly grasping her white sword. "I…I…." her mind desperately clinging to what she believed was reality.

Her sanity slowly diminishing to guilt. 

Shiba Kaien, deceased lieutenant of the 13th division towers over her, a contented smile upon his lips. _**"why don't you just** **switch sides instead?" **_he offered crudely. 

_"maybe then I wont have to kill you…."_

* * *

Ichimaru stopped shortly, standing as shinso recoiled. "it's a pity Hitsugaya-kun, we could've been _friends _if not for these circumstances." He grinned yet again. 

"bastard!" the ice emperor growled but was soon disrupted when blades shot out of the ground to the sky impaling him.

Hitsugaya spat out blood, marring the crystal ice. He winced. 

"gomen…" Gin apologized with false concern, standing satisfied for the feat he owned. 

"Unare, haineko!" Rangiku released her soul slayer, "Taichou!" she hastened towards her captain without second thoughts as she saw the silver haired boy's bleeding form. "Gin I'll kill you!" resolve driven by bitter resentment and anger was what she showed him. 

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Rangiku-san!" an anxious juvenile voice echoed through. 

A golden boomerang severing one of the blades that pierced the short captain made her glance back, "Orihime!" Matsumoto called out to the auburn haired girl holding onto her glowing hairpins. 

The lieutenant stopped midway Hitsugaya and Ichimaru. "why did you come here?" she asked apprehensively. 

"I'm going to help, Rangiku-san!" Inoue said with stern determination, her eyes reflected the fervor of her youthful resolution.

The lieutenant saw this obstinate resolve, she could not hold back someone who wished protect. "very well," Rangiku's silver eyes glared at the man she thought she once knew. "we will defeat him" 

Hitsugaya lifted his jaded head, blood drenched him. He finally retained his bearing even as a number of blades were still buried in his flesh. "Snake…I swear I'll destroy you." Too much hatred seeped with the blood he spilt. 

He chuckled, "three against one, that's rather unfair." But the deceitful glint in his eyes remained. 

"Gin!" Rangiku lashed out, full speed with all her fury towards the former captain. Gin faced the woman he once saved. 

He only waited as if already foreseeing the events that would soon befall. He withdrew the swords that impaled Hitsugaya; the short captain fell to the ground and was aided by Inoue.

"Aizen, would all this madness be enough for your sick dreams?" Gin smiled despite the severity of his words. Ill thoughts, ill mind, ill dreams, empty smiles… Was that all of Gin Ichimaru's persona? 

"I've done all of this for you…_Rangiku."_ He closed his eyes momentarily and a fleeting image of a young Matsumoto Rangiku hunts his consciousness. He opens them once more and all the concern melts away to deceit. He is ready to face her, as a woman worth killing. 

"Matsumoto, you fool…!" Toshiro spat while coughing out blood. 

"Hitsugaya-kun, please stay still while I heal you." Inoue could not deny the fact that she was worried, but she had to believe in Rangiku, she had to be strong for her _nakama _after all. 

"for now, this is only what I can do…." Inoue sealed her eyes closed as she administered healing to the young taichou. 

_Though the fact still remains…_

_A lieutenant can never spar on equal grounds with a captain._

* * *

Deep red liquid splattered on the gray pavement, heavy breathing that distressed the night's plutonian winds. 

This is only the beginning of the cold lachrymose the angels composed in a fracture of barren anguish. 

The beginning of a dream that no longer breathes. 

"you are not Hisana." Byakuya pulled out the sword that pierced his left side, threw it away with a clang of steel and more blood came form his wound. His face held no pain or difficulty, only a stone cold countenance. 

A few steps backward and he was aided by his subordinate, "taichou…" Renji called out to him, stunned that his ever fearsome captain made no efforts to dodge such a transparent blow. "taichou, why did you…?" he questioned, understanding clearly the level of his preeminence to easily evade or counter if he willed but Byakuya caught it instead. 

"my wife is dead." There was bitter finality in his frosted statement and perhaps only pain helped him apprehend that. 

Zabimaru's initial release materialized, "she looks like Rukia…" Renji muttered softly beneath his breath.

The woman in front of them sighed. "that hesitation to strike those you once loved." Her sword automatically darted back for her hands to grasp, she held it tightly._ "is this face that important?"_ and almost to suddenly after those words fell from her lips a swipe of a sword with its blade now pointed to her throat fazed her for a fleeting second.

Byakuya glared daggers at her pressing Senbonzakura further to the pale throat that blood dripped down, "dissolve that mask." He decreed unwaveringly yet again.

She smiled in reply. "Aizen-sama always gets what he wants." With this, the sword in her hand turned to black smoke encircling them in a clandestine mist. 

"scatter, Senbonzakura.." lush cherry blossom petals flowed with the breeze, dancing in the advent of battle. 

Byakuya glanced sharply to the lieutenant's direction, "Renji, fifty meters south you will find Rukia," The captain informed. "GO!" he commanded. 

"Hai!" he disappeared with shunppo to the path he was _directed_ to take. 

* * *

"Casanova…we have company." Kyoraku Shunsui ceased for a moment of slicing hollows.

Ukitake turned back and understood, the crisp churn of the breeze played well with his discovery.

"konbanwa, shinigami-kun." The woman decked in white smiled with her greeting, her emerald hair flowing with the wind.

"to conceal such a height of reiatsu that even captains cannot detect…" the silver haired captain muttered, redefining his hold on sogyo no kotowari. "who are you?" he questioned pointblank. 

"Espada# 3, Neliel Tu Oderschvank" she said out of courtesy while arms folded on her generous chest, "trust me, I don't really want to do this." She added almost hesitantly with a sigh of discontentment. 

She scratched her head, "really…the people they make me kill…" she complained yet again with a distasteful tone as if she detested her impending actions. 

The two captains keenly glared at her, completely guarded of the present circumstances, "what will you gain from this madness…what is your purpose?" Ukitake questioned again, he was more of the converse person after all. 

"gomenasai…" the espada kindly apologized so unlikely of her kind, "though as much as I dislike it, I must obey orders." she replied humbly and her fingers glowed an unearthly red hue, ceros to be fired from her fingertips.

_"bala…."_ She muttered softly and crimson streaks of light shot from her fingers. 

* * *

"do you want me to follow Gin, Sosuke?" Kaname asked monotonously, not the slightest stir in his bearing. He never really cared about anything else than his own epitome of justice, thus all other nuisances beyond that held no meaning.

"a little while more Tosen," Aizen said, "everyone seems to enjoy the blood bath…"

trailing of the topic the blind man suddenly inquired, "why did you revive that hollow and why did you give her Kuchiki Hisana's face?" he wasn't sure if he was going to receive a decent answer but he persisted anyways. 

"sometimes, I do things out of whim, her face is one of those." Aizen smiled with the omniscient glow in his eyes, "but that woman will do much than the garbage she is expected of…" he added acidly like poison was drawn from a well that has been long barren of anything 'good'.

_"so much more….."_ there was a murderous air in his words. 

Kaname Tosen turned to him abruptly, as if suddenly decoding a psychosomatic mind game. "are you saying……?" he did not continue forth his sentence. 

"Ah." Aizen nodded, "As long as I have her…the world is mine…" he restated his claim of supremacy over all things under his feet, crushed beneath the shards of conceit that pierced them deep. 

_"and we will have **that woman** assure our victory..." _

* * *

"Isshin-san, Yoroichi-san." Urahara called their attentions, disrupting them from the merciless slaying of hollows.

"look.." sandal-hat guy pointed up at the dull sky. 

The noble woman growled, "what now…?" Yoroichi blurted out, much irritated than shocked of the constant surprises that baffled them lately. 

"oh I don't know, a monstrous reiatsu perhaps?" Isshin answered, hanging his zanpaktou on his shoulder and scratching his head with his free hand. 

Immediately upon commenting a gush of reiatsu blew through them. 

"you just had to say it, didn't you?" both the store manager and the transforming cat glared at him

* * *

"this flaw on _Hōgyoku_ you say, is this something we must delight?" Yamamoto spoke to the other captain from the monitor embed in the wall.

"we have taken a lead on it, thus far it is something we must put into further consideration, Commander." Mayuri answered. "It can provide us an upper hand in this war."

"demo Mayuri-sama, there were signs of chronic abnormality. We might be predicting a positive outcome but it is still not absolute." Nemu interjected still humbly, meaning no disrespect to her creator. Mayuri glared at her and she was instantly silenced.

"so you imply that the orb still exists in her…?" the commander interrogated further on the new intelligence they have obtained.

"hai. And if we shall not severe this connection all worlds will be erased." The captain of the research division concurred.

"very well then… with all things said." Yamamoto breathed heavily, "_after this night, the bond between Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia will be dissolved __**permanently."**_ There was unforgiving finality in his words. 

Mayuri Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow, "_He_ will just bend our laws like last time." He proposed an obvious truth that was continuously proven by the substitute death god and his impossible obstinacy. 

"no…we certainly cannot afford another rampage…." The commander shook his head as he exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, "this time we will be proficient…if it is the only way left to assure the safety of all worlds." 

"wakatta." The 12th division's captain abided without second thoughts. 

"let's just hope Aizen hasn't realized what we already did yet…" The old man muttered in addition and the screen before him faded to black. 

_Black the color of soulless retribution._

_Black the color of an abandoned sky…_

_Black the color of the robes that decked her…_

_Black the color that will soon be red…._

_Black the color of her velvet silk hair …_

_As I run my ghostly caresses. _

_Black as the oblivion_

_Until nothing's left……._

* * *

"_**after this night, the bond between Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia will be dissolved **__**permanently.**_

_Break these bonds… _

_These hearts…._

_And steal their short-lived happiness.._

_Abandon is ice cold distress…._

_Is our love now lost…? _

_Breaking…_

_The promise has been unmade…_

**To be continued**. 

* * *

Author's notes: I'm gonna make this quick…I'm gravely sorry for the very very late update…I hade my hands tied up for a while with school.. sorry for the wait… I hope I answered some confusion and I hope no more will come.. but that is inevitable I guess.. the plot is still loose but I am trying….sorry if it was kinda boring….i just couldn't snap out of this death grip… -sigh- so forgive me if I disappointed you but as always there will be another chapter and I hope to climb up to your standards thus far…. 

And sorry for the cliché Rukia and Kaien-dono part….-sigh-

Thanks for the patience….

Foreign terms:

**Bala** (" Spanish for "bullet") is an arrancar alternative to the _cero_. The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Though weaker than a _cero_ blast, it moves about twenty times faster and can be fired at a much higher rate.

Unare- growl

Nakama- comrade/friend

things to explain:

1) the bold line "that woman" will still be revealed in the later chapters

2) the woman with the tattoo 3 on her back in the previous chapter was Nel

3) The flaw on the orb of distortion has something to do w/ rukia and will also be discussed in the following chapters

4) Hisana still has a major role to carry out as said by aizen

5) Gin has his reasons and that includes Rangiku

Again thank you for dropping by and reviews are appreciated…

See you soon I hope…

Take care

Love,

Amerie


	4. A shattered flower scatters petals

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…etc.

**Raitings: T for language and strong themes**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Summary: There are battles we must fight and wars we must wage. The hour that eavesdrop death has fallen, upon the sheathes of cold remorse the blade has been drawn. Now is the hour, before dawn arises. Amidst the Spider lilies bathed in blood. Sequel to Himegoto.**

**For taking me like forever to update…I have no excuses. **

**There will be major alterations…the succeeding scenes will not show what happened between the fights in the earlier chapters… I will jump time frames... so don't be shocked if I kinda left off from this part to another.. but rest assured I will get back to those scenes…just that, I had to break the overly serious air of this fic…..**

**-Higanbana-**

-Chapter 3-

- A shattered flower scatters petals-

_The glass flower will not dance amongst the fire..._

_she will be devoured by the flames..._

_the moon will not rise beside the sun..._

_she will melt alone without light..._

_the queen will not walk amidst the black plague..._

_she will lose herself..._

A sea of carcasses trailed the earth with its filth, all that was what left of those who once fought; Hollow, arrancars, shinigami. Spirit particles were disintegrating rapidly, ascending to the sky and vanishing fast.

Everyone stared in awe at the one person who was responsible for this, the only man who could afford to release a spiritual power so overwhelming it could obliterate in an instant. His eyes roamed about the surroundings, surveying the scene with an incisive glare.

In every corner of his gaze he saw people wounded. The ryoka and his friends barely survived. Kuchiki Byakuya and his lieutenant were ruffled. The squads dispatched were reduced to half. Hitsugaya Toshiro looked ragged and tired as he assisted his mortally wounded lieutenant. A multitude of slain hollows continued to evaporate below his feet and at last his gaze fell to the raven haired shinigami that could collapse any minute hence aided by the substitute death god.

He remembered Sosuke Aizen's words and could not help but acknowledge his attempts. This whole scene was a proof of the war the former captains waged, the fruit of their betrayal.

"_I am the man who took God's seat in heaven…do not forget, it is me who has let you live." Aizen proclaimed while drawing back his league of espadas using negaccion._

The Commander General walked subtly, his soul slayer burning in his grasp and as he motioned forward a tail of fire followed him.

_They_ could only freeze at the mere display of force.

"Yamamoto-sensei, the e..nemy has e-escaped…we will take action at your command." With all his strength, Jushiro Ukitake struggled to report to his commander. He spat out blood before saying another word.

"Yama-ji," Kyoraku Shunsui tried to mutter while panting heavily, taking support from his two falchions buried on the ground that kept him standing. The 3rd espada was a formidable opponent. "You..."

His soul slayer reverted to a wooden staff in a split second and only cinders and ashes were left behind by his release. "Save your breaths, it will shorten your lives." The old man cut them off knowing clearly the wounds his subordinates sustained from the confrontation. "Those bastards _really_ gave us a tough beating." He mumbled under his breath while closing his eyes for a fleeting moment of realization.

"Commander General, we are awaiting orders to dispatch and pursue them." The ever so cool-headed noble said while maintaining his ground like there was no hint of pain that shot through his senses. Sword wounds and blood covered his once pristine white captain's coat, proof that these so called espada were vicious.

"Iie.. It is pointless at our current state…pull everyone back, Kuchiki-taichou." The old man answered while exhaling. "I have called for Unohana-taichou and the assistance of the 4th squad, they will be arriving as soon as the gateway reopens."

"Wakatta." Byakuya replied flawlessly, obeying with out second thoughts.

"But before anything else…" The captain of the 1st squad stopped shortly while glancing at the former captains he had not seen for a century or so. "You…" he averted his attention to them. "what are you doing here?" he spat out like acid.

Kurosaki Isshin raised an eyebrow while smirking. "Ara…do you really think this is the right time to settle things…Yamamoto Genjryuusai?" he could mock in their current situation.

Yoruichi mustered all her remaining strength to shunppo between them while Kisuke Urahara unsheathed Benihime yet again. "oi..Isshin, keep your tongue behind your teeth…" the god of flash hissed, knowing that in this scene there was no means of escape granted that things grew worse.

"Your agenda is not my primary concern for now…" the commander said calmly.

Letting their guards down, the former captains came at ease.

"But definitely, _we will_ settle things." The commander's attention was caught by the shoji doors that opened behind them.

"My, My..." Retsu Unohana stepped out from the portal with 4th squad members following her. "Konbanwa….or rather, Ohayo minna-san." she had noticed the blending of the horizon. Darkness and light tried to melt together with the rising of dawn. They have been fighting the whole night.

The 4th division captain commanded her lieutenant. "Isane, administer primary treatment to the captains immediately." She then motioned to her superior. "I will transport all the injured back to soul society and heal them from there, Commander." She explained.

"Yes, that is most practical." Yamamoto nodded, "Soul Society is overflowing with spirit particles unlike the material world; that way we can hasten the recovery of the wounded." He agreed.

"Then I will be taking action now." She bowed and released her soul slayer without further delay. "Minazuki..."The green glob-like creature materialized almost instantly after she called on it.

Kyotetsu Isane approached the black-haired noble, "Kuchiki-taichō, It is your turn now." She said politely.

"Prioritize the others. My injuries are trivial, such measures are not needed." He replied sternly while walking away towards Rukia's direction.

"Hai."

* * *

"Yama-ji…those arrancar guys were really powerful. If the orb stays in Aizen's possession we will have serious problems." Shunsui murmured while being healed by the 4th squad lieutenant.

"That is true. We barely survived because of the sole reason they allowed us." Even if the old man wanted to deny the fact that they were by the mercy of Aizen's army, he couldn't simply overlook it.

"Report all of this to the commander of the Special Corps, everything you saw will be forwarded to the intelligence." Yamamoto then eyed the female shinigami bathed in blood.

Apparently Rukia had just finished treatment from one of the 4th squad members. Surrounding her were Kuchiki Byakuya, his lieutenant, the substitute death god and his friends "conversing".

"Why are you still holding on to her?" Byakuya glared at the hands rested on his sister's shoulders.

"I was helping Rukia stand." Ichigo answered and as if trying to tease Byakuya added a short remark, "Because her nii-sama didn't come to her rescue." He pulled her closer to him.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia glanced up to the orange-haired boy, she was interrupted when Shigekuni Yamamoto stood before them with a cruelly serious atmosphere.

Immediately there was silence. "Omae… " The old man called for the female soul reaper.

"H-hai…?" She struggled to stand in his presence and offer her respects with Ichigo still holding on to her to support her in her attempts.

In a moment, the commander general of the entire court guardian squad made up his mind. His decisions must fall flawlessly for the survival of them all…for this world and for soul society; even if the price to pay was taking their short-lived happiness.

"Kuchiki Rukia, member of the 13th squad guardians," he started off.

"**Hence forth this moment, you are forbidden to set foot in the mortal world again!"**

Violet eyes widened in surprise as the vindictive words melted within her consciousness. It was as if suddenly her whole world was shattered to little pieces and everyone was a witness to it.

"Nani?" Ichigo blurted, all the spectators waited intently.

* * *

The fracture of three worlds called Hueco mundo, a blue sky set to deceive those who dared look stretched out beyond them and these creatures put into existence only to destroy.

"Damn it! I already had him!" Grimmjow Jeagerjacques buried his fist on the cold concrete to subdue his raging frustration. He left a hole and some good cracks on the wall. "If we hadn't pulled back I would've owned him!" His cobalt blue eyes flared with anger, his whole form shaking.

"Tch…cool down grimmjow, you can have the brat's neck next time." Aaroniero sneered smugly while wiping out the blood on his sword with his white uniform. "That is, If you could handle him the second time." He then chuckled too sadistically for his own good.

"Shut up fucker! I'll tear yer shitty tongue out!" The 6th espada growled and grabbed him by the collar while glaring vehemently. If the only thing that could calm him was ripping this son of a bitch apart then he'd have no second thoughts or regrets.

Aaroniero did not flinch the slightest, instead he sneered. "Why don't ya try bastard?" he provoked.

"Why you!!" Grimmjow drew his free hand out to the other espada's face. He was about to fire a cero from that proximity.

"oi! You idiots! Stop bitching around!" Stark cut them off, sighing irritated and rose up from lying down the ground. "I'll give you a good spanking if you move a muscle." He now stood before them both; hand on his sword's hilt.

The red hue that was forming in Grimmjow's palm slowly disintegrated, he grunted in antipathy.

"We only obey orders, that and nothing more." The dark skinned woman muttered coldly all of a sudden; it was the first time they heard her speak and the frosted tone of her voice blended well with her _rank_. "If you stand between Aizen-sama and his goal _I will obliterate you_." Halibel did not even turn her head to acknowledge them.

Hisana only sat there quietly, detaching herself from the entire ruckus. She held onto her bloodied left shoulder, the one wounded by Senbonzakura's blade. She recalled Byakuya's leveled visage as she fought him and with that she sealed her eyes close. She brushed her slender fingers on her lips, the lips she had used to kiss _him_.

Kuchiki Byakuya, the man Kuchiki Hisana loved above all… and _she was not her_. She was not Hisana, and yet every fiber of her being screamed out to be Hisana's, so much that it drove her to the brink of madness.

"Hisana-sama?" Nnoitra Jiruga's fraccion approached her, distancing her form her train of thought. "Are you alright?" He took notice of the large gash on her shoulder and the numerous other injuries on her petite frame.

She nodded kindly, "I'm fine…arigato, _Tesla._"

"Yosh yosh." Ichimaru Gin came out of the shadows, moving towards them, there was no hint of remorse for the slaughter they did in the human world. "Looks like everyone's energetic." His unfaltering grin defined him and yet at the same time masked him.

Kaname Tousen and Sosuke Aizen followed behind him.

_**God**__ smiled upon them…_

_His blessings pouring out to his beloved creations…_

"You have done well."

_He will strike with the spear of judgment those who must be punished and reward those who are favored…_

* * *

A gush of wind blew against them, ruffling their hair and black uniforms. They waited impatiently for the old man to justify the nature of his orders, more so the reason for them.

"W-what's the meaning of this?" Ichigo muttered immediately, hold growing firmer on Rukia's shoulders.

"Commander General…" Renji started but was stopped short.

"I will explain further when we return to soul society, for now you must follow without question." The commander general did not heed him, instead he kept talking. "Do I make myself clear Kuchiki?" he prompted her, not averting his gaze; proving his demand infallible.

"Oi…stop right there! You haven't answered me yet? What's with all this crap again?" Ichigo exclaimed almost lashing out.

Yamamoto glared at him. "Substitute death god," he pointed his staff right at his chest. "Do not involve yourself in all of Soul Society's affairs. This is beyond your power."

"how the hell could I not involve myself in this?" He bit back crudely. "I will not accept it!"

"Ichigo, stay out of this…_please_." Rukia's hands fisted, grip on Sode no Shirayuki rekindled. She breathed in, sealed her eyes for a second then reopened them again.

"I understand." She locked gazes with the captain, confirming her loyalty to soul society more important than personal feelings and emotions.

"Rukia what are you saying?" Abarai Renji who has now recovered prodded her. "you're not serious, are you?"

"Renji." Byakuya beckoned him to silence himself in this crucial moment; to neither aggravate his wounds nor confuse Rukia's judgment.

Inoue Orihime glanced at the petite shinigami from healing Ishida's injuries. "Kuchiki-san…please…" She felt the weight of her friend's warring concerns and dilemma and like all the other instances, she empathized with her.

Rukia disregarded all of them. She sheathed Shirayuki "Kuchiki Rukia has heard your orders Commander General and I will obey without fail." The luster that was once prevalent in her mauve orbs was replaced with cold indifference.

"Ru…kia…" Ichigo could only whisper beneath his breath while amber eyes widened considerably, he knew quite perfectly where this was heading.

"Very well then." The 1st squad captain nodded satisfied_._

_A shinigami must not be hindered by these frivolous things_

_A Kuchiki __**must not have a human expression**__. _

* * *

Hitsugaya gazed at his lieutenant; she was half-dead because of the attempts to protect him and Inoue Orihime. "Were you not listening?" he questioned her while knowing she could not respond. She had been out cold for the past hour after taking multiple blows from Ichimaru's Shinso. "I told you to leave it to me." He muttered pointlessly to the unconscious woman. "You never think…" he droned yet again. "Oi…Matsumoto…can you hear me?" the young tensai could almost hear is own resolve breaking.

The strawberry-blond lieutenant stirred slightly on the ground; whether if it was from the pain, he did not know.

Her eyes slowly opened; gray eyes almost dull as ash. "yokatta…" she mumbled while glancing up to her captain. "You're alright." She tried to grin weakly.

"Foolish woman!" he snapped at her. "I will have you demoted once we get back to soul society!" he barked, half-angry and half-worried. "You can't even listen to your captain's orders!" he seethed with mixed emotions.

She understood his outburst and smiled inwardly to herself. "It is also a part of my duty to ensure my captain returns alive." She was not fazed by his words. "Your life is my greatest priority, taicho…. Fighting with you, protecting you, even if it kills me…" she reasoned with him and he could not deny the fact that her loyalty was remarkably true.

"I will really have you demoted…"

Rangiku no longer rebuked him.

"Taichou…did you…_kill Gin_?"

* * *

"Commander, I have collected all the injured. We are ready to depart from the material world." Unohana reported, beside her was Minazuki carrying the wounded in its stomach.

"Good." He said while unlocking a portal with his staff. The shoji doors appeared again, black butterflies fluttered from it. "I will leave first. Take charge from here." He added but before fully entering the portal he glanced back. "Shihouin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke and you _Isshin,_ do not think that your sins are forgiven because of this."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I will not let you take the slightest measure to bend Soul Society's laws. **You will forget her eventually**, so make no more mistakes." He disappeared into the light, a hell butterfly tailed him and the door finally closed then vanished.

"we will take our leave now, let's talk later...Ichigo." Yoroichi and the other two flash stepped in a split second and they were gone.

"taichou," Isane came to her superior with a worried face.

The captain nodded as if understanding her non-verbal queue. "Everyone, we have to fall back." Unohana ordered and glanced at Byakuya and Hitsugaya.

"I will take responsibility for Lieutenant Abarai Renji and 13th division member Kuchiki Rukia." The 6th squad's captain sounded almost considerate if not for his leveled as frost countenance. "We will follow shortly." He added.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia murmured.

Retsu Unohana turned her gaze to Rukia. "We'll be waiting at the other side then." She gave them her trust.

"Let's go, Isane." She called and with another shoji door, they left.

Toshiro Hitsugaya nodded subtly, watching them as they took their leave. "I will be going as well." He stated and stepped inside the portal that was yet to close.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Inoue ceased him. "Is Rangiku-san alright?" her tone was laced with concern.

"She will be." He stated with all confidence. "We will resume patrol after everything has been straightened out." The modest captain reassured while disappearing with a hell butterfly behind him.

A moment of silence stretched out between them and they could only hear the varied heartbeats of each one.

Byakuya now faced them. "I will give you time," he remarked still calmly. "_But_ _do not mistake this for compassion_."

"Arigato, nii-sama." Rukia nodded in accordance while turning her back to speak with the substitute death god.

He held her shoulders firmly. "Don't say it…"

Rukia tried not to lock gazes with him. "Ichigo, I'm sorry…" she subtly said while breaking away from his possessive hold. Blood has stained their uniforms, their swords grew dull from the too much that had been slain.

Ichigo held her cheeks, motioning her to look at him. "Rukia." He tried to cease her, to keep her close to him as much as possible. "Don't ."

She could clearly sense the restlessness building in him and she could only blame herself. "I _will_ fix this…and if I can, I _will_ come back." She wooed him, tried to calm him down like a child who just lost his priceless treasure.

"_Stay_." He would not accept any other answer. He was pleading to her and she had to listen!

_But fate was no longer on their side and even the heavens have abandoned their promises. _

Her eyes were firm and unforgivable, she shook her head bitterly. "It's no use…" With that she unwillingly broke away from him and walked towards her nii-sama. "Bakudo# 61, _rikujōkōrō_" she cast a much potent binding spell on him. One that was Byakuya's favorite and this time, there was no way Ichigo could break it.

"Iko, Rukia." Renji nudged her to the entrance.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out. Six thin, but wide, beams of light slammed into his midsection, holding him in place. "Don't do this again!" he said almost angrily, he could no longer suppress the height of his emotions.

Rukia did not turn her head to meet his gaze.

Inoue could feel the moisture in the sides of her face, "Kurosaki-kun…" she could only stand and observe them… like always, that and nothing more. "Kuchiki-san…"

"Damn it Rukia, look at me!" Ichigo burst again.

_She would not turn around_, for if she does then there was no way she could force herself to leave him twice.

Byakuya entered first, Renji pushed her slightly towards the light. _She would not look at him._

"RUKIA!"

She could hear him desperately screaming her name and how it broke her a thousand times more, perhaps he would never know.

He watched as the other world engulfed her, tore her from him and now broke him. This scene again, why must he be so helpless against it?

Descending, he fell to his knees and slowly her petite back disappeared into the light, her raven hair no longer visible.

Her hand clasped firmly on her sides while tears fell relentlessly from her violet eyes.

His voice died out and her heart died with it.

He would never know how hard she tried to hold back the tears…

_she tried..._

_And failed…._

* * *

_We should not shed tears…_

_  
That is a surrender of the body to the heart_

_  
It is only proof_

_  
That we are beings that do not know_

_  
What to do with our hearts…_

* * *

A/N: hello…. I am still alive, apparently… and here is the ever so late update that has been long due for ages.. I'm sorry…I am deeply sorry for the wait. For leaving you hanging for the past months…I hope people are still reading this.

The "poem" at the end was from the cover of bleach manga vol. 7 with Bya-chan on it.

I decided to not continue the previous fights in this chapter… it will grow boring if I do… so what happened will be revealed in another time and I hope you will still be there to read it…

Thank you for your precious time and patience.

It is incomparable…

**Japanese terms:**

Bakudo# 61, _rikujōkōrō_- binding spell #61 Six rods prison of light

Iko- lets go

Yokatta- that's good

Yama-ji- old yama

Tesla- Nnoitra's fraccion

Halibel and Stark- two of the top three espada, order of rank has not yet been revealed.

**MUST READ:**

**_bleach third movie will be coming out in japan on decemeber 2008...guess what??_**

**_it's said to be rukia-centric._**

**_title: Bleach: fade to black, i call your name_**

**_tag line: Sayonara Rukia_**

**_trailer: Ichigo screams out Rukia's name! -SQUEEEEEEEEEEAL- check out youtube..._**

**_prediction: Ichiruki Moments!_**

**_though the tagline sounds scary i dont think they'd kill her off! _**

Well, that's all for now!

Reviews are loved. They keep me going…

Hope to hear from you soon

Take care

Love,

amerie


	5. Linger

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

**Pairings: Ichigo/Rukia…trust me;)**

**Raitings: T for language**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Author's notes: I know I've been dead for almost a year or so :D****, but hey! I couldn't help it. And if you may, you could thank wingstock-relyon for this chapter. Without our deal this update would not be possible (belated happy birthday!). Please, be patient and forgiving with my writing it's been ages since I last attempted to write a bleach ficcy. Thank you and now, enjoy!**

* * *

**+Linger+**

_Beloved immortal, she who is undead_

_A breath of poison, she who brings death_

_Her petals scatter, I who lie beneath the ground_

_A grave of flowers and thorns unbound._

The sun that was considered the brightest light known to man, the biggest star that shone across the face of the earth and the infinite galaxy, the ultimate symbol of life and hope now held no meaning to Kurosaki Ichigo. For despite feeling the intense heat of the sun's rays that seeped from the window, he was lifeless. He sat on the wooden floor of Urahara's Shop, immobile, face blank of anything that was human.

The images kept flashing in his head, over and over and each time he remembered the events that night he couldn't help but feel the aggravation of being powerless.

"_..if I could, I __**will**__ come back.."_ Rukia's words rang relentlessly to him, that face she had when she said them, it haunted him but the guilt that he couldn't stop her pained him even more.

"Kurosaki-kun, " Inoue Orihime called out to him, she had finished the last of the wounds on Ichigo's left arm which took a lot more time that it usually did to heal. Just what kind of weapon grazed him? What kind of enchantment did that Hisana do when she struck Ichigo? "Kurosaki-kun…" she called once more to get his attention. They were the only ones inside the empty room, Ishida and Chad were after all almost done recuperating.

Ichigo was still in contemplation. "Just what the hell are they trying to pull now…?" he muttered to himself, completely clueless of soul society's true objectives. What did Yamamoto mean? Why did Rukia have to be taken away all of a sudden? Just what was going on?!

Inoue gazed at him with her usual concern, she could see right through him, which was a fact. And all she found in that empty shell once called Kurosaki Ichigo was _**despair**_ and confusion. "Ummm…" She wanted to comfort him, to say something uplifting, to reach him even just once, but she couldn't find the right words.

Ichigo glanced at her, finally acknowledging her existence after a long while. "I can't stay here." He said, somehow regaining the littlest ounce of resolve he had left. "I cant let them make a fool out of us, saying we have no right to get involved isn't acceptable." He rose up and Inoue was a bit surprised of his sudden actions.

"Kurosaki-kun!" He wasn't well enough to be jumping around.

Ichigo started walking towards the sliding door, completely disregarding everything else. "I'm going after them!" he announced, eyes enveloped by the luster of vitality feared to have disappeared.

The shoji door opened before Ichigo could even hold it. Urahara Kisuke stood there foreboding, hat shadowing his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave this shop, Ichigo." He said unwaveringly.

"what are you saying, Urahara-san?" Ichigo blurted out, he had at least expected the shop manager to take his side and help him. "I need to know what's happening!" was his desperate cry.

"Kurosaki-kun, o-negai!" Inoue now shouted, she mustered all her courage attempting to talk some sense into him. "please…stop…"

Ichigo looked at her, taken aback by her sudden outburst.

Inoue clutched her skirt tightly, forming fists. "I know…I'm not as strong and smart as Kuchiki-san." she started almost unsurely, "Kuchiki-san has always been trying to protect Kurosaki-kun, she always thinks of other people's situation." Tears were slowly forming on the sides of her eyes. "She doesn't want to put us in danger…" a crystal droplet rolled down her cheek and she choked out the next words with her sobs. "Whatever her decision is, I believe it's because she thought of Kurosaki-kun as well." Incessantly, her tears fell to her lap; leaving tear stains on her skirt. She wanted to be beside him, to understand him, to be the one he could depend on but there were lengths that could never be reached.

Ichigo's eyes were wide, "I…noue…" He muttered somehow moved by her.

Orihime hurriedly wiped the tears away, her eyes burned with a different kind of resolve. "Kurosaki-kun must continue to believe in Kuchiki-san!" She declared filled with conviction and trust.

Urahara adjusted his striped hat, he sighed. "Rukia knows what she's doing, Ichigo." He motioned to close the shoji door once more. "For the time being, I think she'd be happy if you don't do anything stupid." With that, Urahara Kisuke was gone. Again only Ichigo and Inoue were left inside the empty room.

"Arigato, Inoue." Ichigo sank to his seat, this time he needed to wait even if it killed him to.

* * *

Gotei thirteen has stabilized, the injured have been healed, the dead honored and buried. The confrontation that took place in the human world that night took its toll on the protection squads yet still, it is their infallible duty to protect all souls even if dire measures must arise.

Shigekuni Yamamoto looked out from the window of his squad's headquarters. The vision of Seireitei back to normal somehow calmed his disquieted heart though still he was ruffled by the weight of his own decisions. He could only hope and pray they would be saved by the desperate sacrifices they must soon make.

A knock on the door broke his reverie. "Come in," he permitted.

Kuchiki Byakuya entered. "Commander-general, you called for me?" he asked with his usual stoic tone, his body was still covered in bandings.

The commander turned to him, gaze calculating the matters he must discuss with the captain.

"Regarding Kuchiki Rukia…" The old man started off after heaving a deep breath. He could only wonder to himself why chaos must always ensue when this girl was taken away.

A different expression crossed Byakuya's usually stone cold façade, it was concern. He grew more attentive. "Yes, what of my sister?" He questioned still with courtesy. "I know that the restraining order decreed had its own reasons, but please, do enlighten me."

Shigekuni Yamamoto sat on his chair behind his desk filled with the mountain of papers his vice-captain delivered only this morning. "I was informed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a fragment of the hougyoku still remains inside Kuchiki Rukia." He finally stated.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at the recollection of the orb and the troubles it brought. "And what do you suggest we do?" He queried immediately somehow getting the drift. "What does this have to do with Kurosaki Ichigo and forbidding her to return to the human world?"

"For now, that is something I cannot fully tell you but definitely, if that girl continues to stay with the substitute death god, **his hollow powers will destroy them both**." The commander met gazes with the captain, it was a cold and leveled stare. "If we are not be able to extract the fragment…" he stopped for some seconds, "We have to destroy- "

"Certainly, I will not allow Rukia to be placed in such danger _again_." Byakuya interrupted, he was determined to not make the same mistakes twice even if Soul Society's law was the impediment. "I trust you understand me, commander." His frigid tone was masked with civility.

"_Byakuya_," the commander called him by name which he rarely did. "She must not stray out of our sight. For if we make a single mistake, soul society will face the most ominous of consequences." He said vindictively calm, there was no hostility in his remark, only truth. "We will take the necessary measures."

Byakuya understood clearly the certainty in the commander's words. He understood them well; and for the first time again after Hisana's death, he feared losing all that was important.

* * *

Hisana walked through the corridors of Las Noches. She was searching for something. She saw a dark doorway ahead of her, the path leading to somewhere she was sure of. She hastened her pace as if in a hurry to reach it.

"Hisana-san." A cool feminine voice stopped her dead.

Hisana turned back to see who called her and found the green-haired espada looking at her with a questioning look. "Nelliel-san," she muttered.

Nel motioned towards her then glanced at the door the other woman was heading. "That is the gateway out of Las Noches. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was about to go out and devour some hollows." She lied.

The green haired espada sensed something different. "But Aizen-sama forbade you to leave this place and you have no need to consume hollows." She remarked suspiciously though there was no hint of tension in her voice. "Do you wish to go to the human world?" She asked point blankly, seeing through the raven-haired woman.

"Nel-san," Hisana mumbled, she felt the need to let out her emotions and there was this force trying to tell her that the woman in front was someone who she could trust. "I think you know what I feel," the ebony haired girl started. "I maybe the same hollow who tried to kill those humans before, but here inside me…" She rested a hand on her left chest, just above where her "heart" was beating."Is Kuchiki Hisana's heart." A vision of Kuchiki Byakuya flashed inside her head and familiar feeling took hold of her. "And no matter how much I try to eat her up, erase her attachments and concerns, I cannot forget Byakuya-sama and most especially, Rukia." Hisana looked at her with the sincerest of faces, she wore a human expression.

Nel could somehow see the meaning behind her words, sometimes she also felt that this was not the place she was supposed to stand. "Hisana-san is an espada and yet she has these _emotions_. It's quite enviable." She drew a small smile and started walking towards the exit, brushing past Hisana.

"What…are…you…?" Hisana was confused of her actions.

"Don't worry," Nel turned to her briefly. "Please tell the others that I will be gone for a while." She slipped inside the darkness of the pathway.

"_**My destination is, Karakura Town."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Renji closed his eyes, he was tired of seeing the same scenery each time. He was so tired and helpless against it. He had been standing in front of Rukia's room, simply watching over what was left inside.

Rukia sat on her futon, looking out to the sky. It was the brightest shade of blue, the clearest sky she had ever seen in soul society.

"Rukia," Renji called out to her somewhat hesitant.

Rukia glanced at him, a calm expression reflected on her face. "It's you… Renji." She mumbled, only noticing him now whilst he stood there for more than fifteen minutes already.

Renji looked away, it pained him to see her vainly trying to hide her grief. "I don't want to be the one telling you this." He started off while approaching her. Why must he always be the herald of bad news?

Rukia smiled weakly. "It's not like I haven't heard the worst of news. Go on." She told him.

"I've come to ask your permission, on behalf of Gotei thirteen." His face was dead serious.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed, "Permission? Since when did my consent matter?" she could almost laugh at what Renji said. Surely, Soul Society could ask the most ridiculous things.

Renji did not waver the slightest; he wanted to brace Rukia for the incoming impact. He took out a scroll from his pocket and began to read. _**"Soul Society asks permission to erase Kurosaki Ichigo's memories."**_

Rukia's eyes widened considerably, she wasn't expecting this much.

Renji could clearly see the sudden shift in her face. "That's why I'm telling you to reject this. We could talk to taichou, he would surely do something about this. They're giving out orders without even explaining. It's ridiculous!" he was obviously miffed.

Rukia sealed her violet orbs shut, burying them in deep thought. She weighed all her qualms and emotions before reopening them again. "That's right. It would be easier that way." She finally spoke, face cold and distant, driven only by her rationale that her sacrifices could perhaps alleviate the danger that faced them.

"What are you saying Rukia!? You can't just stay quiet about this! This is insane!" Renji held her by the shoulders tightly, as if trying to shake some sense into her.

She would no longer hear him. "Abarai Fuku-taichou," Her voice was callous, reminiscent to a true Kuchiki's frosted tone it made Renji stop instantly.

"I think I know just what the commander is thinking. But there is one thing needed. Make sure that _**only**__ my existence is erased_."

Renji could not understand what she meant but orders were orders and there was just no way for him to interfere this time. Renji exited her room silently, his heart heavy with the inability to protect her, all he could do now was to honor her request.

"Destiny brought us together… and it is also destiny that will tear us apart." Rukia slowly closed her eyes as she lay down her futon. Interlocking her fingers as if in prayer, unmoving as if all that awaited her was eternal sleep, she spoke her last words before her vision faded to black.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you will soon forget…and the pain of having been forsaken will forever vanish with _me_."

* * *

_The fractured sky melts away,_

_I am left with the memories of you_

_With the silent tears that cling to my heart_

_I stare at your back from a distance__…_

_I can never hold you again._

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's notes: yes, after all those months, I am somehow revived. Thank you for your time. **

**No review, no update.**** I would like to know if this story is still worth continuing. **

**Take care **

**Love,**

**amerie**


End file.
